Pełnia od kilku dni
Nazywam się Tsukino Luna. Mieszkam w Tokio z rodzicami Westarią Kealle i Masayą Kealle. Mamy inne nazwiska... Rodzice mówią, że zmienili mi nazwisko na typowo Japońskie. Tak naprawdę pochodzę z Norwegii, a moi rodzice z Kanady. Dużo podróżujemy po świecie, jednak Tokio spodobało się moim rodzicom, więc jak na razie tu zostajemy. Poniedziałek 7.00. Autobus do szkoły przyjeżdża o 8.00, a lekcje zaczynają się od 9.00. Dużo rzeczy w moim świecie dzieje się o godzinach "00". Weszłam do kuchni. Była tam moja matka - Westaria. -Wyspałaś się kochanie?- zapytała mnie. Jestem tylko ciekawa po co wciąż mnie o to pyta. Przecież dobrze wie, że nigdy się nie wysypiam. Byłam już u wielu specjalistów, którzy mówili że aby się wysypiać trzeba wcześniej chodzić spać. Może dlatego chodzę spać o 18.00. Tak, tak. Brzmi to jakbym była w przedszkolu. Dla mnie to nie robi różnicy mogę iść spać o północy i o 18.00 a i tak będę tak samo niewyspana. -Bardzo śmieszne...- rzuciłam pod nosem. Jak zwykle niewyspana zabrałam się za pałaszowanie pysznego śniadanka zrobionego przez matkę. -A teraz szybko! Przebierz się w mundurek. Jest wyprany, znajdziesz go w salonie. A tak... mamy w szkole mundurki. Jakoś o tym nie wspomniałam. Nie przepadam poprostu za wspominaniem o tym i tyle. Ale to nie takie ważne, no nie? Ranek w domu zleciał dość szybko. Przyjechał autobus do szkoły, wsiadłam do niego. Czekała tam już na mnie Kaiko - moja jedyna i pierwsza przyjaciółka. Nie mam nikogo oprócz niej i rodziców. -Luna. Wiesz co... dzieje się coś dziwnego- Kaiko podeszła do mnie i wypowiedziała swe słowa z entuzjaznem. - O co takiego ci chodzi?- zapytałam. Ziewanie to taki symbol braku zainteresowania, ale... ja naprawdę byłam zainteresowana. Poprostu ziewanie to dla mnie normalka. Podszedł do Nas Jack Jade. Dla wielu dziewczyn najładniejszy chłopak w szkole. Ale dla mnie nie... No dobra dla mnie też! -Ja ci powiem co dzieje się dziwnego- Jack odezwał się... do mnie. To niemożliwe. Zawsze jest otoczony przez wiele dziewczyn. Mnie może nawet nie znać-Ziewająca ziewa krócej niż normalnie. To ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział ze śmiechem. Wszyscy oprócz Kaiko zaczęli się ze mnie śmiać. Nigdy nie doznałam takiego uczucia jak teraz. Ktoś na kim ci zależy... upokarza cię przed prawie całą szkołą. Ból jest niewyobrażalny. Nigdy nie życzyłam nikomu nic takiego. -Powiem ci co NAPRAWDĘ dziwnego się dzieje- powiedziała Kaiko prowadząc mnie w tył autobusu, tam gdzie nasze stałe miejsce- Od kilku dni... tylko nad Tokio jest pełnia. Niby jest to niemożliwe, ale... tak poprostu jest. Sprawdzałam cyrklem z ciekawości. Księżyc jest IDEALNIE kulisty. -Lubię księżyc- to była prawda. Zawsze uwielbiałam wpatrywać się w księżyc na nocnym, rozgwieżdżonym niebie. Wtedy czuję się pozbawiona stresu. Rozmyślając nad tym palnęłam zupełnie bezsensowne zdanie- Spać mi się chce. -Przecież wiem- na szczęście Kaiko nigdy się ze mnie nie śmiała. To naprawdę moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Szanuje nawet moje wieczne niedospanie- Mam dla ciebie złą wiadomość. W tym semestrze dodają nowy przedmiot - sztuki walki. Dla niewyspanej osoby to będzie horror. -Wszystko składa się na moje nieszczęście- wzdychnęłam. Zauważyłam, że autobus dojechał do szkoły. Po chwili uczniowie z niego wysiedli. Po drodze do głównych drzwi szkoły usłyszałam kilka razy "Niedospana" czy "Ziewająca". Ale to nic. Taki już urok bycia mną. Lekcja historii Chcę opowiedzieć o tej lekcji, ponieważ... jest to bardzo ważna chwila w moim życiu. Gdy nasza nauczycielka weszła do klasy szedł za nią pewien chłopak.Może rok, dwa lata starszy ode mnie. Zapamiętałam szczególnie jego oczy - lśniły jak szafiry. Jednak Jake ma ładniejsze. -Drodzy uczniowie. To jest Saphire Amethyst - król świata nocy. Postanowił was odwiedzić. Jak wiecie uczyłam was podziału na światy dnia i nocy. Świat nocy jest bardzo tajemniczy więc najlepiej Saphire wam o tym powie. -Tak właściwie nie jestem jeszcze królem, lecz księciem. I powinienem sobie teraz spać. Istoty ze świata nocy uważają dzień za czas odpoczynku. Nagle z głębi klasy rozległo się głośne . -Kto zieeeeeeeeeeeeewa w mojej obecności?- zapytał Saphire. Sam ziewa a nie daje ziewać innym. Bez bicia przyznaję się. Owo ziewnięcie należało do mnie. Z całej siły chciałam je stłumić, ale nie potrafiłam. -Luna wstań!- pani bez patrzenia na klasę domyśliła się, że to ja. Wstałam. -Kim właściwie jesteś- to pytanie należało do Saphire. Jego głos był taki spokojny i pozbawiony gniewu. -To Niedospana lub Ziewająca. Jak kto woli- powiedział ktoś z klasy. Saphire przyglądał się mi badawczo- Podaj swe imię i nazwisko. -Tsukino Luna!- odpowiedziałam pewnym siebie głosem. Nie wacham się mówienia własnego nazwiska. -Tsukino...?- zawachał się. W jego spokojnym głosie dało się wyczuć zdziwienie- Porozmawiam sobie z Tsukino Luną na przerwie. Teraz opowiem wam trochę o świecie nocy. Do pracy używamy... Tego wykładu wam nie opiszę. Był dość nudny, a ja tu chcę opisywać najważniejsze rzeczy. Rabrzmiał dzwonek. A, że to była ostatnia lekcja wszsycy zerwali się do domu. Prawdę mówiąc bałam się rozmowy sam na sam z królem świata nocy, więc postanowiłam pobiec do domu. Jednak gdy byłam za szkołą ktoś mnie złapać. To był Saphire Amethyst. -Próbowałaś uciec? Więc do rzeczy. To, co ci powiem jest bardzo ważne. -Taa... bardzo ważne. Jasssne- powiedziałam bez zainteresowania. Udało mi się nie ziewnąć. -W świecie nocy są trzy najważniejsze rody: ród Amethyst, z którego pochodzę, wymarły już ród Lotosu - osoby które miały moc kontroli, czyli mogły normalnie użytkować w dzień i trzeci, posiadający księżycowe moce - ród Tsukino. -I ja mam w to uwierzyć?- dobra, może Saphire był księciem, ale nie uwierzę w taką bzdurę. Jestem normalną dziewczyną, miałam, mam i będę mieć normalne życie. -Jeśli mi nie wierzysz- wyciągnął ze swego plecaka pudełko w kształcie prostopadłościanu- To przeczytaj książkę znajdującą się w tym pudełku. A, że pochodzi ona ze świata nocy, możesz ją czytać tylko nocą. -Dobra... przeczytam- i tak nie miałam zamiaru jej czytać. Na początku on wydawał mi się ciekawą osobą, ale... Saphire Amethyst chce mi wmówić, że posiadam magiczną moc księżyca i jestem ze świata nocy. Ludzie! Ja nigdy tam nie byłam. Chyba pamiętam rodzinne Oslo. No więc nie nabiorę się na ten kit. Po tym rozważaniu ruszyłam do domu. Usłyszałam tylko cichy szept Saphire Amethyst: -Nie zrobi tego, co powiedziała. Zdziwiła mnie tylko jedna rzecz - skąd wiedział o tym, co myślę? A może jakoś się domyślił? A co mi tam. Ważne, że się odczepił.